Digital cameras can exist in standalone form or they can be integrated into various other electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet PCs (Personal Computers), desktop PCs, notebook PCs, and smart televisions. Digital cameras utilize image sensors (e.g. CMOS sensors) to convert optical images into electronic signals. However, many image sensors have a dynamic range that is lower than that of the human eye and this may cause captured images to be less vivid than otherwise. Accordingly, a need exists for new techniques that result in increased dynamic range of captured images.